falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Freeside thug
|alignment =Neutral |actor =Yuri Lowenthal Alex Mendoza |baseid = - - |refid = |dialogue =VFSBaitThug.txt (Flogging a Dead Corpse) }} Freeside thugs are bandits living in Freeside in 2281. Background Most of the New Vegas locals living in Freeside roughly scrape out a living operating as thieves, pickpockets and muggers always looking for a victim.VFSJulieFarkas.txt#60 Driven by abuse of chems, poverty and a lack of food, water and other essentials, the gangs prey on any foreigner who appears to carrying lots of caps, especially if its a wealthy gambler. The Kings and the more combat-experienced locals offer their protection services to any newcomer wishing to cross through Freeside without being accosted by thugs. Poorly-organized, the thugs operating in Freeside frequently get their heads blown off by The King's men. Their kit is no different than the average wastelander; old rags and beat-up civilian garb. Armed only with basic melee weapons such as knives, baseball bats and tools, these bandits typically come in pairs, or groups of three or four. Regardless, the Freeside thugs are no match for well-armed and prepared travelers, bodyguards working for tourists, the Kings or the NCR. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Flogging a Dead Corpse: When walking through Freeside, a thug may stop the Courier and lead them into an alley for an ambush. * G.I. Blues: Orris will go on a detour while escorting the Courier. Four thugs (who work together with Orris) will attack upon exiting the detour. Other interactions Freeside thugs will be hostile or friendly depending on the Courier's Reputation with Freeside. Either way, the Freeside thugs have little to no dialogue and interaction. New Freeside thugs appear, regardless of interactions with them or how they were killed. Inventory Notes * If the Courier is Vilified in Freeside, a thug will approach them and start a conversation, but realize that it is them and flee. Afterwards, thugs will be neutral and completely idle. If attacked, they (and any other thugs around them) will fight back. If spoken to before attacked, a notification that they are fleeing appears. * They are affected by the Sneering Imperialist perk. * Sometimes Freeside thugs will spawn at New Vegas Strip gate and be fired on by the securitrons. * It seems their headwear (glasses, hats, etc.) are always in full condition. * The thugs will be enemies with the Courier as long as they have a non-negative reputation in Freeside. However, they are usually only armed with melee weapons (though in the rare case that they manage to kill a Kings member, one may loot their body and arm themselves with a pistol), and their protection consists of basic clothing. They are easily dispatched by their opponents and will often flee during combat. * Kings will attack Freeside thugs. However, most other NPCs will panic and flee from them, and the securitrons at the gate will usually remain neutral and will not aid in combat outside of the gate. Appearances Freeside thugs appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * The thugs may sometimes spawn with different skin colors, such as having purple skin. * The thugs may not spawn at all. Category:Freeside characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters ru:Головорез из Фрисайда uk:Головоріз із Фрісайда